


Unlikely Friendships

by hamham1o1



Series: Dream SMP oneshots [37]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Blind Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Crying, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hugs, Mentions of Blood, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Scars, They get attached to each other, Weird thing to write about lol, but angsty Bc WHats fluff without angst, mentions of torture, michael gets attached to Dream :3, well half blind lol, wholesome :3, yeah Sam was a bitch to Dream in prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamham1o1/pseuds/hamham1o1
Summary: Dream meets Michael one day on accidentHe didn’t expect for him to get attached
Relationships: Clay Dream & Michael, Clay | Dream & Karl Jacobs, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: Dream SMP oneshots [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039014
Comments: 26
Kudos: 645





	Unlikely Friendships

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii 
> 
> I know it’s a weird relationship I just got an idea about it one day and was liek “that sounds cute” and here we are 😂😂
> 
> Sorry if it’s not ur thing!
> 
> Hope u enjoy anyway!
> 
> 💚💚

Dream walks down the prime path of his way to the community house. Someone called a meeting for the entire server and as much as he hated being around most people there he still has to attend. He is the admin after all. He thinks it’s about the egg but he honestly isn’t sure, he didn’t listen. He had a tendency to zone out during most conversations these days. Dream continues his walk until the community house comes into view. His black cloak flaps in the wind and he has to hold his hood. He pushes the door open and ignores the way all the eyes shoot to him and the way their hands all shoot their weapons. He was used to it by now. He moves to a corner and glares at anyone he caught staring. 

“Dream!” calls Karl. The blonde turns to the other male who was smiling brightly at him.

“How are you?” Dream shrugs. He didn’t really understand why Karl was always so nice to him. Ever since about a week out of prison he’s always says hi or asks how he’s doing. Hell, he’d even follow him around and just talk. Dream wasn’t a talker anymore. He knew it was pathetic but he still had the memories of what Sam would do to him if he spoke and he was honestly scared. So, he stays silent. 

“Well that’s better than bad so it’s something.” Dream looks away and sees Sapnap, George and Quackity glaring at him. Dream pulls out his notebook and jots something down. 

_ Your friends are staring at me with pure hate. _

Karl blinks at the words before glaring at the other 3.

“I’m sorry about them, they’re iffy about you.”

_ ‘They hate me.’ _

“They don’t hate you-“

_ ‘They hate me Karl.’  _ Karl looks away, a frown coming to his face. 

“Yeah… they probably do, but if I want to talk to you I can.” says Karl with a huff. Dream gives him a smile even if he can’t see it. He’s thankful for Karl. He gives him a sense of familiarity and he loves it. Karl begins to talk about anything that comes to mind while they wait for the meeting to start. Every new person that walks in glares at him but he’s learned to ignore it. Eventually the meeting begins and he learns he was correct about it being about the egg and such but he zones out the words by accident. He lets his mind drift until he’s back in the cell. The sound of Sam chuckling sadistically as he writhes, pulling at his bonds as blood drips down his back from the whip in the Warden’s hand. Dream snaps back when he hears someone talking to him and his eyes snap open and he gasps sharply. His eyes land on Karl looking at him with a worried expression.

“Dream are you okay? You weren’t responding when we called your name.” asks Karl. Dream looks around with dazed vision and sees a bunch of people staring at him and he takes a deep breath, and pushes himself off the wall. The dirty blonde ignores the people calling his name as he heads to the door, pushing the wood open and steps outside. The cool air instantly makes him feel better as he walks farther and farther from the community house, ending up in front of Ranboo’s home. Dream pants as he rubs his eyes trying to get those sick images out of his head. He nearly pulls out his axe once he feels something touch his leg but instead he just jerks away and looks down. He raises an eyebrow at the sight of a… zombie piglin child? He then recognizes the child as Michael, Ranboo and Tubbo’s son. Dream looks around for any sign of Tubbo or Ranboo but jumps when he feels arms wrap around his leg. 

“Hi!” exclaims Michael. Dream bites his lip at the contact but doesn’t kick him off. Dream gives a small, awkward smile and waves. 

“What’s your name?” Dream looks away. How old was he? Could he read? Dream swallows thickly as he scans the area for any sign of Sam before clearing his throat.

“D-Dream.” stutters the admin. He mentally groans at his stutter but the kid doesn’t seem to mind, in fact, he giggles.

“I like that name.” Dream chuckles.

“Your eye looks cool! Can you see?” Dream subconsciously rubs the dull eye. 

“Uhm no, only out of my other eye.” Micheal smiles.

“You’re like me! I can’t see out of one eye either!” Dream smiles and goes to say something else until he hears the sound of someone yelling and sees Michael unlatch himself from his leg. 

“Papa and Dad are calling! I need to go!” Dream smiles and waves at him.

“Bye M-Michael.” The piglin waves once more before pushing the door open and running inside. Dream huffs out a laugh before walking away, a smile on his face for once. 

  
  
  


Dream and Micheal had met a few more times after that and they got along well. Dream didn’t know why he liked him so much. Maybe it was the fact he was always so happy. Maybe it was because he didn’t know about all the things Dream had done. Dream didn’t know why but he didn’t really care. He’d say hi to him all the time, Tubbo and Ranboo never knew either. Right now Dream was walking around by himself, as usual, because everyone else was at some party. Anyone was welcome but he would never go so he decided to just walk around the place he once considered a home. Dream yawns as he walks by the large crater of L’manburg and into the forest behind it. He was unaware of the small child following him from the community house. He’d walked by it but he’d never noticed Michael stepping out and following him. Dream’s feet carry him through the forest as the chill of night sets in and he pulls his hood off before climbing a tree and sitting on one of the branches. He pulls his face mask off and sits it on the wood next to him. Being half blind wasn’t all that bad but it was annoying at times. Dream rubs his broken eye and yawns. He was about to sleep until he heard the sound of a branch snapping a loud squeal. Dream jolts and looks down, his eyes widening at the sight of Michael on the ground whimpering.

“Micheal!” yells Dream, voice cracking painfully. He quickly jumped down and ran over to the child, kneeling next to him. Micheal was holding his wrist tightly, small tears running down his cheeks. Dream sits down and pulls Michael into his lap.

“Micheal, I know it hurts but can I please see it?” Micheal looks up at him, tears rolling down his face as his breath hitches. Dream smiled at him, the lack of his face mask finally revealing his smile and he cups the boy's cheeks.

“Can I please see it Michael? Dre’s going to help okay?” Micheal sniffles before moving his other hand. Dream pulls out a torch and puts it near the injury. 

“It looks sprained, it’s not too bad but I don’t have what we need so I’m going to need to get you back alright.” Micheal nods and Dream picks him up gently before turning around and running quickly. The longer he runs the more his uneasiness grows. He doesn’t know which way he came and the whimpers of Michael keep distracting him. He hates the whimpers; it reminds him of when Sapnap would cry himself to sleep during the L’manburg war. He was only 15 during that and he’d get so scared at night he’d go into Dream’s room and sleep with him. Dream would never forget his whimpers and Micheals were way too similar. He didn’t even realize he teleported until the light of the community house blinded him and the sounds of people talking stopped completely. He sways on his feet. There’s reasons why he doesn’t teleport anymore and it was because it took so much energy he didn’t have. Dream uses one arm to balance himself on the wood before his knees nearly give out. He cant even see clearly but he can hear Tubbo’s voice cut through the crowd.

“MICHEAL!” screams Tubbo. Micheal looks at his dad and Dream releases him. The boy runs over to his dad and starts saying his arm hurts. Dream watches as Ranboo comes over and they talk to Puffy and she takes him upstairs. Dream tries to stand but he feels a looming presence over his shoulder. His head snaps to the side and his eyes widen at the sight of Sam towering over him. Dream tries to move away but the creeper hybrid grabs his arm and pulls him close.

“Mind telling me why you had Micheal and why he was injured.” Dream’s mind didn’t even register the question, his eyes were wide in fear and staring into Sam’s. Sam seems to get pissed at his lack of response.

“Dream. I’m speaking to you.” says Sam, squeezing his arm tighter. That threw Dream out of his trance and Dream claws at his hand. Sam throws Dream to the ground and he hits his head but is thankful for being released. He can see everyone staring at him but his eyes are fixated on Sam. 

“He- he-.” Dream curses at himself for not being able to speak. Dream pushes himself back up against a wall and he’s shaking as he remembers so many other situations like this from prison. So many days where Sam would tower over him to intimidate him and make him feel weak. Where he’d grab his limbs and throw him to the ground before hurting him in so many ways. Beating him, whipping him, cutting him. He remembers them all and this is way too similar.

“Please don’t h-hurt me.” chokes out Dream as he hides his face. Sam actually falters at how broken the man curled up in front of him sounds. Before he can speak again Tubbo storms into the room.

“Why the fuck did you have my son?!?” screams the boy. Dream shakes his head as tears come to his eyes. Everything after that begins to blur. He can hear voices yelling at him, mostly Tubbo and Tommy. He can hear Karl telling everyone to stop. He can hear it all as the tears escape his eyes and role down his cheeks. When everything suddenly gets quieter he lifts his head to see Tubbo and Ranboo kneeling, Michael being hugged by both of them. Dream just watches them before Michael’s head turns and he sees Dream and a bright smile comes to his face. 

“Dream!!” exclaims the boy as he runs over to him. Dream uncurls and holds out his arms weakly and the boy runs up to him and hugs his neck. Dream hugs him back.

“Are you okay?” asks Dream. The piglin leans back and shows him his bandages.

“Yeah! It makes me look- wait, Dream, why are you crying?” Dream flushes at his words and wipes his tears away.

“It’s okay, just got something in my eye.” Micheal looks at him.

“Dad and papa say it’s bad to lie.” Dream chuckles at the irony of his words. 

“Yeah, they’re right, it's not good. I’m glad you

listen to them. And I’m fine Michael, just overwhelmed buddy.” 

“And your bandages do make you look cool.” The smile comes back to Micheal’s face.

“Yeah! I also have a scar on my knee from a cut so I’ll have scars like you and now we’re similar!” Dream stares at him after that before a genuine, happy smile comes to his face. 

“Yeah, scarred just like me…” whispers Dream. Everyone around them watches in complete confusion. 

“Micheal…? You know Dream?” asks the enderman hybrid. Micheal turns to Ranboo and nods excitedly.

“I met him a while ago! He’s really fun and always has these cool stories about his scars!” Dream ruffles his hair. 

“I said I’d tell you about my eye didn’t I?” 

“Yeah! I wanna know!” Dream chuckles. 

“I’ll tell you after I have a nap, I don’t teleport a lot so it took a lot out of me okay?” says Dream. Micheal nods and grins. 

“You should probably rest a bit too, and please don’t follow me into a forest without letting me know. I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“I’m sorry I just wanted to come out of nowhere like you do.” 

“It’s alright.” Dream feels his eyelids getting heavier and he yawns but uses the back of a chair to stand up on wobbly legs. His breathing has gotten heavier as he fights to stay standing. 

“Bye Dream!” Dream waves as Michael runs off back to his parents.

“Why don’t you go back upstairs okay? We want to talk with Dream.” The boy eagerly runs upstairs and then Dream notices how all eyes go back to him. 

“Dream.” says Tubbo. 

“How long have you been talking to our son?” Dream swallows thickly. 

“Uhm, a month or s-something.” Tubbo and Ranboo eye each other. Dream sees how Sam steps closer and he lets go of the chair and nearly falls over.

“Back the fuck up Sam.” spits Dream, glaring at him. Sam narrows his eyes but doesn’t move closer.

“I’m taking a nap, leave me alone.” slurs the admin. Dream turns around but doesn’t even make it to the door before face planting into wooden floorboards, eyes closed from exhaustion. They all just stare before Karl sighs. 

“Can someone help me carry him upstairs?” asks Karl. Sam raises his hand.

“Anyone but you because he’s very clearly scared of you.” Sam looks away before Ranboo steps up and helps Karl take his limp from upstairs and lays him in one of the bed’s, gently pulling the covers over his body letting him rest. 

  
  
  


It’s been a few days since the incident involving Michael and Dream sighs as he returns to the familiar space of the SMP. Tubbo, Ranboo, Tommy, Sam, Karl and Puffy had all left the server for some group thing and sadly they took Michael with them. He missed the kid and was annoyed to hear he wasn’t here. Dream kicks a rock across the Prime path. He was just at the community house before this so he was nearing Ranboo’s house. He walks by it in annoyance. While he was gone he’d made a small gold bracelet for the kid. He was a piglin even if he was a zombie piglin do he still had a fondness for gold like Techno. Dream is walking when he hears the unmistakable sound of Michael’s laugh and his head snaps to the sound before heading towards it. He peeks out from behind a building and sees their group walking back from wherever they were. Dream sighs and steps out from behind his building and resumes his walk. He wanders around randomly until around sunset. He was nearing Tommy’s home when he heard him.

“The fuck are you here for bitch?” Dream internally groans before turning around. Tommy is standing there looking as pissed as ever. Dream groans before rolling his eyes when he sees Tommy’s hand on his sword. He is going to just walk away until Ranboo and Tubbo come into view, Michael holding both of their hands in the middle. He’s smiling brightly but when his eyes land on Dream his smile gets impossibly wider. 

“DREAM!” exclaims the boy as he releases his parents hand and runs over to him. Dream grins under his mask. The boy decides to run full speed at him and fuckin  _ rams  _ into his legs which makes Dream fall back.

“Shit-!” curses Dream as hime falls, back hitting the ground. Dream sputters for a moment before groaning. 

“Hi M-Michael.” chokes out Dream. The kid sits on his stomach giggling.

“I missed you! You haven’t been here and you said you’d tell me about your eye.” huffs the piglin. Dream smiled.

“Sorry but please my stomach.” Michael crawls off and Dream sits up. He doesn't even have a chance to breathe before Michael is hugging his neck, small arms squeezing. Dream smiles and puts an arm around his back. He looks and sees Tubbo looking unbelievably uncomfortable with the interaction while Tommy still looks as confused as last time. Ranboo is the only one looking with a straight face. Dream pulls away.

“Uhm, I don’t think your parents are happy with you talking to me so I should probably go.” Dream’s heart nearly shatters at the sight of Michael looking so sad.

“But you said you’d tell me…” whispers Michael. Dream bites his lip. 

“Dad and Papa said you did bad things.” Dream tenses at his words.

“They said you were bad but I don’t think you are.” Dream stares at him.

“I think you just need a friend. You’re always so alone. I see you walk around alone and you never go to a house. You always seem so sad and scared as well, especially around Sammy.” Dream curses kids for being so damn perceptive.

“Why are you so sad, Dream?” Dream freezes. 

“Wait no I didn’t mean to make you cry.” Dream didn’t even know he was crying until Michael pointed it out. Dream wipes his tears away and stands up quickly, sniffling. He goes to walk away but a hand is put in front of him. He hates the way he flinches involuntarily. Ranboo is next to him. 

“You don’t need to leave.” says the hybrid. Dream swallows thickly.

“You can be with Michael but I don’t think Tubbo will let you do it unsupervised.” Dream moves away from his hand and Ranboo lowers it as he sees how uncomfortable Dream is. Dream wipes his face again. 

“Uhm okay.” agrees Dream. He hears Michael squeal happily and then the young piglin grabs his hand. 

“We should go to your house Dream!” exclaims the child. Dream scratches the back of his head.

“Well uh, I kinda don’t live anywhere.” admits Dream. 

“Oh, well then you can come to Dad’s house! It’s all snowy there.” Dream glances at Tubbo and sees him looking conflicted. 

“Let’s just go to Tommy’s.” says Ranboo. Dream eyes the home uncomfortably before Michael tugs on his arm dragging him over. They entered and when Tubbo and Tommy went to enter Ranboo grabbed their shoulders.

“I said supervise, not hover.” Tubbo looked at him with unease.

“Do you think we can trust him?” asks Tubbo. Tommys as quick to say no fucking way but Ranboo looks into Tommy’s house and he sees Dream siting on the ground next to Michael who’s rambling about something. Ranboo was surprised to see Dream’s mask off. Dream was smiling at Michael, eyes soft. He looked… happy. It was a rare sight to see the male look any different from the stoic face he usually wore. That wasn’t the face of someone who’d hurt Michael. The smile was too real, the laughter was too real. Ranboo smiles at the sight.

“Yeah I think we can.” And with that they waited outside the building talking amongst themselves. Inside Dream and Michael were happily talking and Dream finally got to tell him the story about his eye. Itd happened a while ago so he didn’t remember all the details but Michael enjoyed it. Soon after he just let the child ramble about anything now that they didn’t have limited time. Eventually Ranboo came in and said Oop they had to go so they said bye and Ranboo had to practically pry the kid off of him. Tubbo and Tommy were walking away, Tubbo holding a tired Michael. Dream smiled as he turned to leave.

“Hey Dream.” called Ranboo putting a stop to his movements. 

“Y-yeah?” Ranboo saw how he had gotten nervous and kept his distance not wanting to frighten him.

“Uhm, thanks for being nice to Michael. It’s not to see him getting along with everyone and he really seems to enjoy being around you.” Dream rubs his neck shyly.

“Uhm thanks for letting me hang out with h-him.” Ranboo smiled at him. 

“Of course! I never took you for a kid person though.” Dream shrugs. 

“I didn’t either,” says Dream with a chuckle. Ranboo hears Tommy yell his name and he waves to Dream. 

“See you around Dream, hopefully we can do this again.” Dream waves as he watches Ranboo run off. He feels a smile tug in his lips as he heads off to find a tree to sleep in. It’s been awhile since he’s been this happy. It feels nice.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyyyy wholesome content with angst is the shit 
> 
> Hehe this was fun to write 
> 
> I always love traumatized Dream hehe
> 
> Michael a smart kid in this hehe
> 
> I hope it was okay! I was a bit iffy on the ending but otherwise I liked it :3
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Love you guys!💚💚💚
> 
> -Ash :)
> 
> For fanart or if you just wanna say hi! Fanart is always allowed! Just tag me or dm me :) and don't forget credit! :D
> 
> Insta: hammy1o1
> 
> Tumblr: hamham1o1
> 
> Twitter: hamham1o1
> 
> Also! We have a discord server now!
> 
> It’s chalk full of dream apologists ngl-
> 
> https://discord.gg/bTfv9zXc2M
> 
> when u join, make sure to do an intro so we can let u into the server :3


End file.
